Janny's life
by iheartaliens
Summary: Jenny's new life seams to be going fine, but just wait for the turns and surprises! will her crush find her? or will her past push her to do something that will hurt all that she loves?
1. Prologue

On Halloween Avenue, house number 666, second bed room on the left of the fourth floor, slept a 13 year old girl named Jenny, who is a witch. In two days she will be going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I will be documenting her life at school .she has thirteen brothers & no sisters. Her brothers names are olli(19),ottic(19)(twins),otto(18),jessi(18)(twins),jay(17),Jason(17),Derek(17)(triplets),dominic(16),dee(16)(twins),issle(15),izzy(15),ithle(15)(triplets),&jamie(14)(his twin was lost when he was little I wont go into details).Let the story begin.

Jenny was getting all her clothes & things ready .she only had one day to go before she had to go. She loved to mix potions &get people to drink them. She decided to take a break from packing & she made a quick little potion as she was adding a "little" lust. She threw her head back &laughed until she heard her mom yell

"Jenny I need you down here. NOW!!!"

She stashed her potion and her ingredients in her bag and threw clothes on top. She messed up her hair (so it looked like she had been working hard) &ran down stairs.

"Yeah mom???"She asked sounding out of breath.

"Make sure to pack ALL your money and triple no quadruple check you have every thing! We leave tomorrow at 5:30 am." Her mom told her.

"Ok well I will finish packing real quick, take a shower, and go to bed. See you in the morning. Love you night." Jenny said

Than she ran up stairs threw all her clothes and a bunch of other junk into her bag zipped it & took her shower. When she came out she picked her clothes for the morning, set her alarm, and read Betty &veronica comics for an hour than fell asleep.

At 5:00 am Jenny woke up to "Ur so gay" by Katy Perry. She threw the rest of her clothes into her bag, got dressed, did her hair, & put her animals in their cages.

The ride to the train was silent Jenny was a little mad she was being forced to go. But she was so jazzed to go to a school with boys!!!(She used to go to an all girls school) her and her mom waited for the train. When it came they hugged and said goodbye.


	2. The Train

Jenny got on the train and found a compartment with two boys & one girl.

"I'm Jenny. nice football. Pass it here!!!" Jenny said.

There was a black haired boy, a red haired boy, and a brown frizzy haired girl. The red head threw her the ball. She twirled it in her hands, and then she threw it with all her might. But accidentally it went through the compartment door and hit this blonde dude.

"Are you ok???Oh it's just you hello Draco." Jenny said.

"You know Draco malfoy???"The red head said.

"Yeah he lived down the street from obsessed with me." Jenny told him.

"Need any help with any thing Jenny? You know I'm **always here for you."**

"** know what would me really happy? If you left!!!"Janny told him.**

**As soon as Draco heard that he said call me & ran to his sighed and slid into her seat. **

**She heard him start yelling"wait, wait, wait I need to talk to you!!!" **

**His foot steps were coming faster and faster. By now Jenny just wanted him to leave her alone. So she stands up reaches forward grabs either the red head or the burnet(she really didn't know at the time)and pulled him into a hug and kiss. Draco pulled the door open and then gasps.**

"**you'll pay for this weasley!!!"he shouted and ran away. **

"**wow." the redhead said.**

"**so what's ur name? weasley cant be ur first name." Jenny said.**

"**I I I I I'm " he stuttered.**

"**he's Ronald call him Ron, I'm Hermione and this is Harry. "Hermione said.**

"**nice to meet yal."she said.**

**They all laughed.**

"**WHAT???" Jenny yelled.**

"**you said yal" Ron laughed.**

"**well at least I can talk to a girl unlike someone that has no right correcting anyone. "she yelled at him. **

**Then she gave him a really dirty look. She stomped out of the compartment and Hermione followed her. Hermione shoved her from behind.**

"**you did not just shove me you little goody goody!" Jenny yelled at Hermione.**

"**leave Ronald alone he's only trying to be nice and keep a conversation going. "Hermione yelled at her. "and I'm not a goody goody like you think I am."**

**Jenny had had enough of Hermione's stuffy attitude. This was the icing Jenny punched Hermione as hard as she could. Hermione fell to the floor, her mouth was bleeding. And sure as I'm telling you Hermione kicked her knees from the ground .Janny fell, Hermione got on top of her and started punching her face over and over again. Well their little battle wasn't silent as I'm sure you can Ron and Harry were pulling Hermione off of Jenny once they had Jenny started kicking Hermione and they were at it again. This time almost every one came out of their compartments to watch there was kicking, cursing, punching, biting, spells shooting every direction, and of course yelling. Finally the kids were getting concerned by all the blood on the floor. It took nine kids to hold Jenny back and eight kids to hold Hermione back. Hermione and Jenny were still yelling at each other. Jenny decided to expose Hermione on all her lies to Ron.**

"**just because you like Ron doesn't mean you can become a jerk cause I used him for a little help getting rid of a pest. "she yelled.**

"**Jenny don't spread lies. Hermione doesn't like me as more than a you?" Ron asked.**

**Hermione ran to the bathroom. She was so embarrassed. Jenny didn't want to make enemy's on the first day, so she decided to do this rewind spell.**

"**rewismanda korutta."Jenny said.**

"**you said yal"ron laughed.**

"**are you making fun of my accent" she asked.**

"**maybeee"ron said.**

**She stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his out at her. They all laughed.**

"**you'll really like Hogwarts Jenny." Hermione assured her.**

"** what houses are you all in?" Jenny asked.**

"**all Gryffindor "Ron said.**

"**hopefully me too. But if I'm not promise to still be nice?"Jenny asked.**

"**well I I'm always here for you.I mean were all her for for girl talk, then go to Hermione." Ron said.**

"**I have thirteen brothers and a mom that's almost never home. Do you really think I'm that girly?You don't have to worry about I will however come to you two for boy advice." Jenny said.**

"**no!!!"Ron & Harry said together.**

"**just kidding like I trust either of you to give me advice." Jenny said.**

"**HAY!" they shouted together.**

**She stuck her tongue out at them. **


End file.
